Live,laugh and love
by sanakurata01
Summary: Akito broke up with Sana in the beginning of high school for her own good or so he thinks And he's going to L.A. Years later,Sana and the gang go to L.A for college.Akito's got a girlfriend. Sana's still heartbroken. What now? More inside SXA
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I had another story known as identities

**Yes, I had another story known as identities. But I just couldn't finish that one the way I thought it would turn out to be. So my brand new story 'live, laugh and love'. It's cool come to think of it, and I think you guys might like it.**

**Summary**: Akito broke up with Sana in the beginning of high school for her own good (or so he thinks) and moves to L.A permanently. It's now time for college and Sana and the gang are going to college in L.A too. Akito has a new girlfriend. What now? Sana is still heartbroken.

**Disclaimer**: **sigh** _No, no_, and _no_ I don't own kodocha. If I did, do you think I would be writing this _here_? But I do own any of the _new_ characters.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FLASHBACK**

"_Akito! I love it! Thank you so much!!" Sana Kurata exclaimed contentedly as she bounced around with a new stuffed leopard embraced in her arms. Akito Hayama looked down at his shoes and half-smirked._

"_This reminds me of you so much." Sana said sweetly as the totally-in-love couple walked out of the enormous carnival through a black open gate. Akito arched an eyebrow at her. "Why would it remind you of me?"_

Sana giggled and walked a little bit faster. Whenever Akito had asked Sana the question, she would just snigger like he was dim-witted that he couldn't outline out something so noticeable. He put a wisp of Sana's auburn-like hair behind her ear and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

_Sana laughed and conversed and thumped Akito with her squeaky red mallet all through their walk to Sana's house._

"_We're in fact starting high school! Wow, I can't believe it!" She squealed gleefully jumping a little. She got 'humph' as a reply from Hayama._

"_What's to not believe? We would get here sooner or later anyway."_

"_Akito, this is high school we're talking."  
_

"…_Yeah…"  
_

"_Good, I'm delighted you have the similar opinion."_

Akito glanced at her as if she was brainless. Sure Sana was not the brightest girl in Tokyo or Japan, fairly dense actually. But after all she did to help every one with their problems…

_Like how she helped the Hayama family to be concerned more about each other…Much more..._

_Or how she had saved monkey boss Akito Hayama from his loathed bully form…_

_Or how she had helped him by make-believing to be his mother..._

_And much more, to everyone._

"_Hey, here's my house." Sana said pointing her index to a large, marble white mansion that stood in front of them. She couldn't see much light through the windows. _

'_They must be asleep…'she thought, putting her finger under her chin._

_Akito walked her up to the porch. "Thanks Akito, I really appreciated the carnival ton-Agh!"_

She was cut off when Akito had landed his hands on Sana's shoulders and turned her around wholly to face him. Her heart started to boost some speed, but why? 

"_Sana, I have to tell you something important." He started, hiding his beautiful amber eyes with his bangs. "I should have told you sooner, actually. Sana we—we need to…"_

_Her heart was pounding high-speed, very rapid. A few drops of sweat dribbled down her forehead._

"_Break up"_

_Her heart. It blew up, devastated…stopped_** (A/N: Not literally)**.

"_WH-WHAT?!" She exclaimed, grabbing Akito's shirt._

"_Sana, I'm moving to…L.A, permanently."  
_

"_Wh-why d-d-in't yo-you tell me this?" _

"_I don't know. Pay attention, Sana, I don't…I don't deserve you. You're going to be in much more soreness if you're with me." He finally said with no sentiment at all on his face. Sana relaxed he tighter grip on his shirt, some of her bangs roofed the curve of her left eye as she lowered her head._

"_Why?"_

"Why what?" Why are you going to L.A? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why did you ask me out if you were going to break up with me? Who knew what she was going to say.

"_Why are you saying this? Is it because...You don't love me anymore?"_

Tears began to spring up on her chocolate brown eyes.

"_I'm only doing it for your own good, and I'm presumably not 'the one' for your love. There's probably someone else out there."_

"So, you don't love me?"  


"_I won't love you because I just can't be your true love, I can't love you because of that which means. No, I don't love you anymore."_

"_How could you hurt me like this?"_

"I don't know, go home, go to bed, I'm leaving." He said half turning around.

_Tears rolled down her eyes as she covered her face with her eyes._

"_Fine then! Since you just 'can't' love me anymore…And I'm not anything you want…Bye!" She choked out, slamming the door on his face._

_He looked down at his feet, covered his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek. "Bye" Was all he could manage to say as he left._

_Left the Kurata mansion_

_Left Tokyo._

_Left Japan._

_Left his friends._

_Left his enemies._

_Left Sana._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was it? Did you like it? Yes, there will be a happy ending. And yes, it left off from the anime. Quiet sad. But oh don't you worry.**

**Reviews please.**

**Until then,**

**Megi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's the second chapter

**Hello, here's the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it. But the new characters are all mine!

--

**Recap from previous chapter:**

"_How could you hurt me like this?"_

"_I don't know, go home, go to bed, I'm leaving." He said half turning around._

_Tears rolled down her eyes as she covered her face with her eyes._

"_Fine then! Since you just 'can't' love me anymore…And I'm not anything you want…Bye!" She choked out, slamming the door on his face._

_He looked down at his feet, covered his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek. "Bye" Was all he could manage to say as he left._

_Left the Kurata mansion_

_Left Tokyo._

_Left Japan._

_Left his friends._

_Left his enemies._

_Left Sana._

**END FLASHBACK**

**--**

**  
** "Oh boy, I can't believe it! The day, it's almost here!" Sana said jumping around the park.

"Sana! Be careful! You're going to hurt yourself!" A girl with light brown hair said with an anxious tone. Her bangs were pulled back and tied with a shimmering, diamond studded ribbon.

"Aya, you're acting as if you don't even know Sana." A girl with chin-length dark brown hair chuckled, putting a hand on Aya's shoulder.

Sana had heard the entire discussion. She stopped in mid-jump and arched an eyebrow at Aya and Fuka.

"It's _the _day when we…GRADUATE!! GRADUATION DAY!! YIPPEE!! NEXT WEDNESDAY!!"

Aya and Fuka glanced at each other and folded their arms.

"How long are the boys taking…And Hisae?" Fuka asked looking at her watch and knitting her eyebrows.

"We have to go shopping." Aya moaned lowly balling her hands into fists.

"Sana!" A voice called from behind her. She stopped running around Fuka and Aya when she saw him calling her name. He had silver-blue hair and tender blue eyes.

"Naozumi!" Sana flashed him a beam "What are you doing here? Where's your multitude of fans?"

Sana peered over his left shoulder, then the one on his right. For about a minute. Naozumi Kamura, famed pretty boy actor, boyfriend of famous actress, Sana Kurata.

Ever since the night where Akito and Sana had broken up, she had thought there was nothing left for her. There really wasn't, she soon comprehended. Remembering that Naozumi is frantically in love with her, she didn't have an option but accept the offer of being his girlfriend. Sana never actually acted much sappy and stuff around him. She had begun to take a fondness to him; somehow she had struggled to get a fondness to him.

"They just can't tag along me everywhere. I was just taking a walk, and saw you."

He replied.

"So Sana, I see you are very thrilled for college." He said eyeing.

Sana nodded witlessly. "Uh-huh!"

"Where are you going to college Sana? I never really considered asking you that."

Sana snickered at his behavior.

"I never really remembered to tell you. I'm going with Fuka, Aya, Hisae, Gomi, Takaishi and Tsyoshi to—Um, Aya, Where is it again?" She said turning to one of her best friends from childhood.

Aya looked up at her from her cell phone and smiled. "Huh? Oh Hi Naozumi didn't notice you. Oh Sana, you don't remember the college we picked?"

"No!"

"It's in America, L.A. odd, why don't you remember?" Aya asked her.

Sana face was captivated. She looked as if she was getting a little woozy while Aya was thinking why she doesn't remember.

**FLAHBACK**

"_Sana! You're falling asleep; I think this college will do." Aya said._

"_Yeah Sana, it's remarkable!" Fuka agreed._

_The boys were their too and agreed as well._

_Sana was sprawled over the couch, half asleep. "Ok, yeah, sure. Sounds perfect."  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh that's why you don't remember, you were so heavy-eyed. But trust me Sana, it's a splendid college!" Fuka remembered with Aya. Sana just nodded merely and turned back to looking all sunny again.

"Hey guys!" Called a female voice from behind Fuka. They all turned around to see a girl with golden brown hair in circular braids on the sides of her head.

"Hi Hisae." They all greeted.

"Why are we here again?" A boy with black hair asked rubbing the back of his neck looking at a boy with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Yuta, we're here to go shopping for the dorms." Tsyoshi answered him.

"Hey, do you guys know anybody in L.A?" Naozumi asked.

"Yeah, I think my cousin, Ami." Gomi answered.

"Sure, my uncle, he owns a sushi place there too." Fuka replied.

"Wait, you're forgetting someone…Someone you all should remember" Tsyoshi said haughtily and folded his arms across his chest.

"Who?" They all asked in once, except Tsyoshi.

"Akito Hayama."

**I shouldn't have ended it there. Oh well, Reviews.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just so bored, so I decided to chapter 3

**I'm just so bored, so I decided to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:** don't own it, enough said

--

**Recap from previous chapter (I won't always be doing this) :**

"_Why are we here again?" A boy with black hair asked rubbing the back of his neck looking at a boy with dark brown hair and glasses._

"_Yuta, we're here to go shopping for the dorms." Tsyoshi answered him._

"_Hey, do you guys know anybody in L.A?" Naozumi asked._

"_Yeah, I think my cousin, Ami." Gomi answered._

"_Sure, my uncle, he owns a sushi place there too." Fuka replied._

"_Wait, you're forgetting someone…Someone you all should remember" Tsyoshi said haughtily and folded his arms across his chest._

"_Who?" They all asked in once, except Tsyoshi._

"_Akito Hayama."_

**--**

**(A/N: I won't really be doing 'meanwhile, with Akito' that much. It mostly just going to be what's happening to Sana.)**

Everyone gasped.

Everyone smiled.

One person didn't do either…All she did was just stand there and rub the back of her head. Sana took numerous steps back and leaned on the tree for support. Her knees were kind of quaking.

"_Akito…Akito..."  
_

Sana tried her best not to shed tears. It worked. She was using her acting skills as a weapon.

"Aki!!" Fuka exclaimed clasping her hands together. Sana vaguely frowned at this. Nobody noticed, but she frowned.

It didn't last that long, but it was a frown.

Sana didn't even try to issue herself for why she was doing this. It was out of envy. She knew.

And it was.

She didn't value Fuka's reaction. Since Fuka once went out with Akito during junior high.

Sana shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _'What the hell am I thinking? Fuka's one of my besties who HAS a boyfriend! And here I am getting green-eyed of her because she's merrily calling out the lovable nickname of my ex!'_

Tsyoshi frowned sorrowfully at Sana who kept the equivalent anxious face toward him. Tsyoshi knew the genuine things about Sana and Akito, along with Aya. He gave her a heartening smile who smiled back at him.

"We almost forgot! Akito's in L.A!! And he's going to college too and…" Hisae started getting energized and Sana interrupted her.

"And Hisae, America's pretty enormous, L.A's pretty enormous. So what are the chances of Akito going to the same college as us?"

Everyone looked at Sana; Naozumi was just eyeing her fearfully.

"Sana's right, oh well. Let's get going then. I'm glad you remembered Tsyoshi!" Aya said thoughtfully, linking her arm with her boyfriend since elementary school.

It's been a few hours of shopping and the gang was loaded with bags, and bags, AND BAGS!!

That wouldn't only add up, since they ordered some shipping furniture too.

"That was exhausting." Takaishi panted plopping down on the couch of Sana's house. They all decided to go there and unwind a little bit.

"Very." Gomi added. Hisae wrinkled her eyebrows at him and carelessly smacked his arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her aggravated.

"Because, that's _my_ can of soda!" She said in a puffed-up way, pointing to the soda can from which Gomi was sipping from. He smirked. "Want to drink it now?"

Sana sighed miserably and fingered the silver bracelet around her wrist. Akito had given it to her on her 14th birthday. It was gorgeous and no one had known it was from Akito except Sana. Since he gave it to her after the party.

She was getting envious of the cheerful couples, going out with their one true loves. She remembered how she used to be like that, in the beginning of high school, with Akito. A soft and small smile ran up her face at the thought.

"Sana, are you okay?" Naozumi asked tapping on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Naozumi half-smirked, Sana didn't notice. She was looking the other way.

"What are you thinking about, Sana?"

"About…hogwash, about college."

"Oh. Hey, I've been seeing that thing there for a while now. In your room and stuff." He said pointing an endearing stuffed leopard sitting on the counter of the kitchen. It had a stoic face but still looked cute.

It was the leopard Akito had gotten Sana on the night they broke up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, everyone had gone home, and Sana was left alone. Naozumi insisted on staying but she insisted on not staying.

"So Sana, are you ready for college?" A fine-looking woman wearing a stunning maroon kimono with dark brown hair asked. On top of her hair was a small chipmunk.

"Oh, hey Mama. Yeah, I'm ready. L.A's going to be enjoyable."

"The graduation party's tomorrow, isn't it?" A man with brownish hair and sunglasses chimed in.

Sana nodded with a smile at her manager aka ex-pimp

"Yeah Rei."

"My cute little Sana has grown up." Rei said, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Rei, settle down." Sana said.

"The flight to LA's tomorrow night I heard." Misako, Sana's mom, said slickly.

"Yes Misako, tomorrow night. Is everything ready?"

"Everything." Sana answered.

"Oh good, then why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." Misako suggested.

"Yes mama." Sana sighed deeply. _'Everything's ready. Except me.'_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How'd u like it, and yes, I'm not posting anymore. Reviews!! HOHOHO!!  
**

**Until then,**

**Megi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, I'm glad I got two reviews that encouraged me to get going. **

**Johnnyzelda: Hey thanks! For being my first reviewer and liking the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't the great kodomo no omocha, you happy?  
**

**RECAP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
**

"_The graduation party's tomorrow, isn't it?" A man with brownish hair and sunglasses chimed in._

_Sana nodded with a smile at her manager aka ex-pimp_

"_Yeah Rei."_

"_My cute little Sana has grown up." Rei said, crying uncontrollably._

"_Oh Rei, settle down." Sana said._

"_The flight to LA's tomorrow night I heard." Misako, Sana's mom, said slickly._

"_Yes Misako, tomorrow night. Is everything ready?" _

"_Everything." Sana answered._

"_Oh good, then why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." Misako suggested._

"_Yes mama." Sana sighed deeply. __'Everything's ready. Except me.'_

**--**

Sana hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but was as frenzied as ever.

"IT'S HERE!! THE DAY IT'S FINALLY HERE!!OY!!" Sana rapped dancing around witlessly.

Fuka and Hisae sighed and Aya knitted her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"Let's go over to my house to get everything packed up and unquestionably change out of these unfashionable gowns!!" Fuka whispered to the girls standing beside her.

Aya groaned and put her hands on her hips. "Sana's right, you guys!! We should be a little more festive, this is out graduation day after all."

Sana had stopped and lined up. Everyone was lined up in rows, wearing long black and inflated gowns with those black things on their heads.

**Babbit: This week's Sana! (Holds up a picture of Sana crazily dancing in her gown with a diploma in her right hand)**

**Me: OUT!!**

**  
**"Oh, I can't wait to begin college! It'll be so cool!" Sana said with stars on her eyes. Principle Nuru Nuru was standing in front of a podium and giving out a speech, continuously rubbing his crying eyes with a white napkin. The parents were doing the same thing or just bawling and smiling happily about 'Oh, my baby has grown so much!'

Sana peered over her shoulder to see Rei, miserably weeping with tears of happiness streaming under his sunglasses. He had sadly smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey Sana!" Naozumi said tapping on Sana's shoulder. She turned around gave him a huge embrace!

**(A/N: Naozumi goes to the same school as Sana and is going to the same college as her)**

"Oh Nao, this is so great." Sana said gladly. Naozumi smiled and nodded. "I-I f-fe-feel s-so grown up!!"

Inside, Naozumi freaked out a little bit as Sana said that. She had tears of delight in her eyes. Images of Sana rapping immaturely just a few minutes ago crammed his mind. Rubbing the back of his head, he wiped a few tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "Yeah, that's great Sana."

--

Everyone including Nao was at Hisae's house. They were stuffing their things in and taking sips of their soda and bites of their snacks.

"What's that Sana?" Aya asked poking around through a cardboard box loaded with books. She pointed to a small photo album Sana was holding. Sana had taken **A LOT **of photo albums but this one looked very attention-grabbing. It was leopard printed and extraordinarily thick with tiny red Kodocha mallets on them.

"It's my super extraordinary photo album that has my special photos in it."

"Oh, that's nice."

Sana soon comprehended she hadn't seen this album ever since the beginning of high school. She began to flip through it. She smiled at every one, they were all so unforgettable. Until she came across a photo of her and Hayama. In the photo was a picture of Sana optimistically standing beside a bored-looking hayama. She giggled a little bit followed by frequent tears.

Aya peered over Sana's shoulder and tried not to gasp. Sana didn't notice Aya was watching so she flipped onto the next picture. Aya could see Sana's fingers tremble at this.

Her knees shaking.

Her eyes tightly closing.

Her cheek was streaked with tears.

It was picture of the snowman Akito had built her during the 6th grade after a birthday/Christmas/middle birthday party. When the Kuratas, and Rei and their maid were kicked out of their huge mansion for a while, Sana had sneaked in the house one day and began snapping pictures. She took a picture of the snowman too.

Aya frowned sadly at her friend and patted shoulder.

--

"What the hell is our gate number Fuka?" Takaishi whined as he stood in the airport.

Fuka frowned and took a look at the papers. "Number 789456768! What the hell is wrong with these gate numbers? THEIR HUGE!!"

Tsyoshi rolled his eyes and turned to Sana.

"Final Call for gate number 789456768!!" They announced in the intercom.

"Aw shit! Come on, they were announcing it all along!" Gomi complained and grabbed Hisae's wrist, pulling her towards the gate.

Sana sighed and went with them. _'I have to stop being so moody, maybe I'll forget about it if I just ignore it.'_

_--_

**IN THE AIRCRAFT:**

"It's been four hours, are we there yet?" Aya asked slumping down in her seat.

Tsyoshi yawned. "Just go to sleep Aya, everyone else did."

"But..."

"Just go to sleep…We'll be there when you wake up."

"Oh alright." She snapped trying to lie down on her seat. _'I wonder is Sana's having second thoughts about Naozumi, meaning falling in love with…Oh, that can't be possible! Sana and Hayama-kun broke up _

_years ago and Sana's been happily with Naozumi ever since. But love's crazy.' _Aya thought and completely closed her eyes and raised her blanket with a yawn_. 'Hm, I shouldn't have all that candy with Sana to make me hyper.'_

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LONG TIME!! So I don't blame you if you think it's kind of weird, corny, stupid, sappy whatever. It sort of is. But this is just the beginning.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, yes I got bored so I decided to get on with the story

**Hello, yes I got bored so I decided to get on with the story. Plus, I have to finish the parts where Akito doesn't come in faster; the story didn't even start yet!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will, got to stop crying.**

**RECAP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

"_It's been four hours, are we there yet?" Aya asked slumping down in her seat._

_Tsyoshi yawned. "Just go to sleep Aya, everyone else did."_

"_But..."_

"_Just go to sleep…We'll be there when you wake up."_

"_Oh alright." She snapped trying to lie down on her seat. __'I wonder is Sana's having second thoughts about Naozumi, meaning falling in love with…Oh, that can't be possible! Sana and Hayama-kun broke up years ago and Sana's been happily with Naozumi ever since. But love's crazy.' __Aya thought and completely closed her eyes and raised her blanket with a yawn__. 'Hm, I shouldn't have all that candy with Sana to make me hyper.'_

**--**

"_Because the one I truly love is you"_

"Huh? Uh…Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"_How could I say such embarrassing things?"_

"_But you just said it!"  
_

"_Yes, it slipped out…How embarrassing."_

_The view flashed into another scene_

"_I love you Aa-chan, that's why I give birth to you. Live for me Aa-chan, for me."_

_The scene flashed into another once more._

"_Akito?"_

"_Hm?"  
_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_They both leaned in for kiss, their lips barely inches away from each other_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_And close-_

"SANA WAKE UP!! PUT YOUR SHOES ON!!" Fuka screamed shaking Sana who half-way opened her eyes.

"Oh, he was going to kiss me!" She mumbled, still half-asleep.

Fuka smirked and asked "Who?"

"Him."

"Who's him?"

"I wish he could just kiss me."

"Don't worry he will soon enough." Fuka said reassuringly patting Sana's head, thinking it must have been Naozumi she was dreaming of. "And then you guys can make out, BUT PUT YOUR SHOES ON!! WE'RE LANDING IN TWENTY MINUTES!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! FUKA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER??" Sana yelled, almost breaking everyone's eardrums in first class including Fuka's. She kicked off her blanket and ran into the tiny bathroom, stuffing her feet into her sneakers.

"Ow." Fuka heard a tiny blubber of pain from beneath her. She looked down to see Takaishi on the ground with the suitcase on him. He pretended to pass out. "When Sana screamed like that, and I was taking the suitcase out of the cabinet thing and..."

"I get the idea." Fuka giggled helping her boyfriend up.

Meanwhile, Sana was shaking out of terror and biting her nails in the bathroom. "Oh no, we're here, we're here! I can't believe it!"

She brushed her pearly white teeth and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Clean.

A pretty face.

**BUMP**

The plane had swung to the side which made Sana do the same thing and crash against the wall beside her. She brought her face up to the mirror again and scowled.

Not clean.

Still pretty, but a bleeding forehead?

**BUMP**

'_Oh no, not another one!'_ The plane swung to the left and made Sana fall down on her knees. "UGH!!" She screamed in pain.

Fuka and Aya, along with Hisae swiftly turned around and gasped. _'SANA!'_

They recognized the scream. They went up in front of the bathroom.

Sana opened the door and crawled out**. **She shut the door behind. There was drip of blood falling from her forehead. Sana had her hands covering her face; she was still down on her knees. She was crying.

_Sob_

Gomi turned around and ran up to where the girls where standing, as if they just saw something horrid!

He looked at them and then Hisae faintly pointed at the teen kneeling before them, sobbing in pain.

"Aw shit! Sana, stop crying." Takaishi had said, he ran up to them as well with Tsyoshi.

Sana brought her hands down. "I'm okay guys, sorry for worrying you"

"What happened?" Tsyoshi asked looking at them.

"I was in the bathroom and the plane took slick turns. But I hurt my arm real bad you guys." She explained.

They all nodded and helped her up to her seat. The plane had token more swings then just two; she had shaped some slight cuts and bruises on her skin, excluding the gash on her forehead and the bummer on her arm.

'_I wonder why I was crying' _Sana asked herself. Everyone helped out and gave Sana bandages. Her arm remained the same way, hurt, it just really pains when you move it. She was lugging down her suitcases. Her arm was unquestionably getting better…in ten minutes! Guess it was just a minor pain thing.

--

"Hello, and welcome to L.A!" They announced on the speakers. Sana smiled at the wonderful sight around her. There were many people pointing at her, asking for autographs and stuff. At least it wasn't as bad as it was in Japan. Since everyone knew who the famous actress was!

They were waiting for Naozumi. He hadn't come in the same aircraft as Sana had.

"Hey guys!" Naozumi said, coming out of the gate. Everyone walked up to him and smiled and waved. He was coming as a VIP and his eyes were bloodshot! He turned to Sana and dropped the luggage he was holding. "SANA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Sana shrugged at him and grinned. "Oh nothing, I just got hurt a little bit is all. Don't you worry!"

Everyone went up to the apartment they were living in. Sana was roommates with Aya, Fuka and Hisae, Naozumi and Gomi and Takaishi and Tsyoshi.

**(A/N: Don't ask me how they got there yet, I'll mention it later.)  
**

It took them hours and hours to get the whole apartment ready. The mini-fridge, the beds, the food. They just had to get everything ready and furnished, and they did.

"Looks good to me!" Sana exclaimed with stars on her eyes.

"I'll say!" Aya and Fuka agreed.

"Oh, I just can't wait to start college." Hisae said.

They were just having a little 'girl's night' thing at Sana's apartment.

"Me either. But it's starting tomorrow! Soon enough, oh this will be cool." Fuka agreed.

"Yeah. My arm feels much better now."

"I'm glad." Aya said sweetly.

"So tired, let's go to sleep." Sana yawned. She leaned back on the sofa.

Fuka and Hisae were sleepy too so they went up to their apartment.

Aya and Sana went into their rooms and fell into deep asleep.

Before going back to sleep, Sana thought one last thing. _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day! I can just feel it!'_

**Akito's in the next chapter, yes! Reviews!  
**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi and enjoy

**Hi and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**RECAP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
**_It took them hours and hours to get the whole apartment ready. The mini-fridge, the beds, the food. They just had to get everything ready and furnished, and they did._

"_Looks good to me!" Sana exclaimed with stars on her eyes._

"_I'll say!" Aya and Fuka agreed._

"_Oh, I just can't wait to start college." Hisae said._

_They were just having a little 'girl's night' thing at Sana's apartment._

"_Me either. But it's starting tomorrow! Soon enough, oh this will be cool." Fuka agreed._

"_Yeah. My arm feels much better now."_

"_I'm glad." Aya said sweetly._

"_So tired, let's go to sleep." Sana yawned. She leaned back on the sofa._

_Fuka and Hisae were sleepy too so they went up to their apartment._

_Aya and Sana went into their rooms and fell into deep asleep._

_Before going back to sleep, Sana thought one last thing. __'Tomorrow's going to be a long day! I can just feel it!'_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK beep…….blip

Sana slowly sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Her alarm clock read "8:00 AM".

"Why wasn't I as smart as Aya when it came to scheduling classes?" She said quietly to herself as she jealously glanced over to her sleeping friend in a bed on the opposite side of the room. "While my first class starts at 9:10, hers doesn't start until 11:00! I'll have to remember that when I schedule classes for next semester…" She mumbled and finally got up from her bed, not bothering to make it, then headed for the bathroom.

After she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, she headed over to her armoire to find an outfit to wear for her first day of classes.

"_Should I wear a skimpy pink shirt with a skirt to attract guys?"_ She thought and frowned in disgust. _"Definitely not."_ She fished around in her armoire some more. Finally, she found something. _"Aha! Perfect."_ She pulled out a regular pair of blue jean shorts and a green striped tank top, which she layered on top of a white tank top. _"If first impressions are everything, I don't want to give off the wrong one. I'm not a slut .I'm just a regular, nothing-special girl in jean shorts"_

She headed back into the private bathroom she and Aya shared with a sigh and quickly changed into her clothes. Sana then brushed her hair, deciding to let it down that day. When she was done, she took a quick glance at her watch that read "8:31." _"Good, I still have some time to put on some make-up and jewelry. I don't want to look too boring…" _She thought as she began to apply her green eye shadow to match her brown eyes and shirt. She then applied her eyeliner and mascara. After finishing her make-up she ran back to her dresser to grab her green star earrings and something else… a necklace.

"_Do I still have my bracelet?" _Sana asked herself looking down at her wrist. "_Yup! Okay, now I need tiny breakfast!"_ She hurried to the cupboards in the kitchen and rummaged through the boxes of cereal. Without worrying, she took out a box of frosty flakes and poured them onto a white bowl with milk.

After eating super fast, she leaned on the wall trying to remember if she's forgetting something. _'Hmm, let's see! Of course! I almost forgot' _She snapped her fingers and ran to the drawers. Hoping not to wake up Aya. She took out a pretty pink pen and snapped it onto her jean pocket. _'Even though maybe some people might not know Sana Kurata, autographs are always there'_

"Oh great! Its 8:55, I have to run!" She said stormed out of the dorm building.

"Room 1330… 1330…" Sana said to herself as she walked down the hall, glancing at the room numbers posted above the doors. "1332… 1331… ah! 1330!" She reached for the doorknob and quickly pulled the door open, glancing around the classroom. She was very late; it took her a while to get here and even find the room and along with all the autographs. It was only 9:05, so the classroom wasn't filled yet. So she glanced up to see what her teacher was like, but he had his back turned to her, facing the chalkboard. Her schedule said his name was J. Smith. _"How original!" _she laughed to herself. _"I bet his name is John. John Smith. Hahahaha… I'd change my name if I were him!" _She continued to laugh to herself until she was interrupted by the very person she was laughing at.

"Sorry I'm late." She said nervously.

"You can take a seat now, Miss Kurata." He told her. How did he know what her name is? Oh wait; she's the famous Sana Kurata! She was about to turn around until she felt eyes on her. Eyes staring at her. Then again, there was an actress in front of them.

Instead of looking around for a seat, she took a seat beside the window.

'_Ay, why did I have to become an actress?'_

"Alright class, now that everyone is here, I think I can begin. First of all, I'd like to say welcome to Astronomy! I'm your professor James Smith. This is my first year of teaching at this university, so I'm rather new at this." Sana rolled her eyes as she continued to stare out the window. _"Well this should be interesting… not! Boorriinngggg!"_ She didn't exactly want to take Astronomy, but she figured taking as many science classes that she could would help. Plus, once you got into the Astrophysics part of Astronomy, it actually had to do a lot with chemistry.

The astronomy class only lasted 50 minutes, so at 10:00, Professor Smith dismissed them. "For homework tonight, class, please read pages 14-21 about nebulae. We'll be discussing them in class tomorrow."

Sana slowly packed up her things. She wasn't in much of a hurry. After all, her next class, Advanced Biology, wasn't until 1:00

She took a stroll outside and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there." Sana said sweetly helping her up.

She had shoulder-length wavy baby brown hair with wavy bangs and light blue eyes. She looked pretty and sweet.

"It's okay, oh my, it's Sana Kurata." She said squinting at her. Sana smiled at this. Not everyone had recognized her; they just kind of know her. This girl seemed like a fan, and she even had a purple babbit cellphone she was holding. Maybe Japanese?

"You know me?"

"Of course, you're an actress, Sana. After all, how could I forget a Japanese actress? I'm Japanese too you know!"

Sana gasped, charmed and astounded. "Wow! That's great, it feels so good to have someone Japanese around here."

"Yeah, I feel good about that too. I'm Akemi."

The two strolled around campus and talked about their likes and dislikes. They became fast friends.

"So, got a boyfriend?" Sana asked with hearts floating around her head.

Akemi blushed and sweat dropped. "Yup! He's Japanese too."

Sana jumped a little bit with stars on her eyes. "Wow that's great, is he around?"

Akemi nodded and put a hand on Sana's shoulder. "Mmm-hmm, but he's in Math now."

"Wow! Cool, I have a boyfriend too."

"Naozumi Kamura?"

Sana gasped and then stopped herself. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret! Especially Sana had agreed to that. She didn't want Akito to even look at the magazine of this or anything. But telling Akemi wouldn't hurt would it?

"Uh yup, but it's a secret, so no tell." She said hesitantly. Akemi gasped and hearts floated around her. The background behind her changed into pink with sparkly hearts and flowers.

"Oh my gosh! That is so great!" Akemi gushed.

They talked some more and some more. Until….

"Whoops, I have English now. I have to go Akemi, later."

"Alright, later Sana." She greeted and walked another direction.

Sana was holding a few pounds of books on her arms that were SO HEAVY!! She insisted on doing this because it was faster and she was late.

"_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!! What the hell? I forgot I have English while I was talking with Akemi!! AGH!! I'm sooooo stupid sometimes, though Akemi was such a nice girl. Reminds me of how I met Fuka. But this is no time to reconsider people plus Akemi is worth friendship—I think, I hope she's not a popular bitchy slut that I haven't learned about yet. And cool, she had a boyfriend who's Japanese! I wonder if he's cute, AGH! WHAT AM I THINKING?? I'M NOT A BOYFRIEND STEALER!! Oy, I'm in idiot. And just when I thought that I could get close-BUMP!!" _Sana's trains of thoughts were stopped when she had bumped into someone. _"Oh, what a day."_

Her books fell and the guy she had bumped into turned around. He hadn't fallen; it was her who fell down with her heavy books on her legs. She groaned and put her hand on her head. "Oh, I'm so so so so so so sorry! Are you okay? It was my fault! I was too busy rushing to English class when I…" She stopped. She completely stopped at 'I'. She stopped to look at the guy she bumped into.

Shock.

'_Oh my, what now?'_

Was all she could think. The guy was staring at her quiet surprised as well but intended to hide it. She just stood there, not a blink.

"Hey Sana!" A voice called from the left of her. She could tell that kansai accented voice was Fuka but didn't dare make a move.

"Yo, what's up girl? Something wrong?" Fuka asked walking up to her…And then followed Sana's gaze at the guy. Fuka looked at him. "AGH!!" She screamed jumping back.

"AKITO?? WTF??" Fuka exclaimed looking at the dirty blonde brown eyed boy that stood in front of them.

Sana groaned again and ran the other direction leaving a confused Fuka and Akito.

Fuka ran after her. She could only run two feet ahead of them.

'_This cannot be happening.' _Sana thought, confused as ever. Fuka grabbed Sana's wrist her and pulled her towards in front of Akito who was still standing there astonished.

All of a sudden, Sana fell to the ground on her books. She fainted.

"Aw shit!" Fuka mumbled.

**YAY! AKITO'S BACK!! I know, not the most original approach but I couldn't really think that of a good one up. Any who, reviews please.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	7. Chapter 7

ENJOY

**ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer: Sadly no I don't own it.

**RECAP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
**_"Hey Sana!" A voice called from the left of her. She could tell that kansai accented voice was Fuka but didn't dare make a move._

"_Yo, what's up girl? Something wrong?" Fuka asked walking up to her…And then followed Sana's gaze at the guy. Fuka looked at him. "AGH!!" She screamed jumping back._

"_AKITO?? WTF??" Fuka exclaimed looking at the dirty blonde brown eyed boy that stood in front of them._

_Sana groaned again and ran the other direction leaving a confused Fuka and Akito._

_Fuka ran after her. She could only run two feet ahead of them._

'_This cannot be happening.' __Sana thought, confused as ever. Fuka grabbed Sana's wrist her and pulled her towards in front of Akito who was still standing there astonished._

_All of a sudden, Sana fell to the ground on her books. She fainted._

"_Aw shit!" Fuka mumbled._

_--_

_Akito 'If you need a shoulder to cry on, come to me'_

_Akito 'I don't hate you'_

_Akito's Dad 'Whenever Akito says he doesn't hate something, it means he loves it!'_

_Sana 'Do you hate my dog?'_

_Akito 'No'_

_Sana 'Come on! Give him a kiss then!!'_

_Sana 'Whatever I say doesn't matter right? You're with Fuka now right?'_

_Sana 'Promise me you won't ever leave me?'_

_Akito 'Sure I won't leave you'_

_Sana 'Good, because I love you'_

_Akito 'I love you too'_

_Sana (holding the stuffed leopard) 'Aw Akito, this reminds me of you so much!'_

_Akito 'Why would it remind you of me?'_

Sana's flew open as she woke up from her dream; she sat up and burst out laughing. "He's so cute when he asks me that!" She choked out, still laughing. Sana stopped laughing after she realized she was on a bed, with Fuka, Aya, and Akito staring at her.

What happened?

"AGH!!" Sana shrieked as she saw Akito but stopped herself from screaming for a long time at the moment. "Uh…What happened?"

"Um well, you saw Aki and you fainted right before English class." Fuka stuttered. Sana could tell she was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Did I miss all my classes?" Sana practically screamed with a gasp. The memories of what happened before she fainted flooded in her head.

Aya shook her head. "No, I was here until Fuka brought you over. And Akito."

Akito just stood there, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Fuka elbowed Aya's arms and pulled her out of the room. "So, I have to go Sana. So does Aya, she had um math." Fuka shut the door leaving a very confused Sana and Akito.

"So...Um...Hi." Sana stuttered not actually making eye contact with Akito.

"_Oh my God!! What the hell am I going to do?" _She screamed in her mind.

"Hey" Akito greeted in his monotone voice. Sana smiled at this. It has been so long since she heard his voice.

"Why did you faint?"

"Because of…shock?"

"You're asking me?"

"No wait, it was because of shock."

"Shock of what?" Akito smirked as he said this.

"Shock of. You?"

"You're asking me again?"

"No, I mean it was shock of you."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you for years and it's very much a surprise."

"I see. So, Kurata…."

"Yes?"

"You're with Kamura now?"

"Um…Yeah."

"Strange, it wasn't on TV or magazines or anything."

"Because it's supposed to be a secret. Only Fuka, Aya, Tsyoshi, Takaishi, Gomi, Hisae, Rei, Mama, this girl named Akemi that goes to the same college and you know."

Akito widened his eyes a bit. "Akemi? Yeah, I'm dating her."

"WHAT??"

"She didn't tell you?"

"She told me she had a Japanese boyfriend, that's it."

Sana's heart shattered a little bit. She felt so uncomfortable being around him now.

"Listen, Akito, I'm sorry I fainted. It's very rude of me. I'm feeling a bit uneasy, you can tell, right?" She began twiddling with her thumbs. "So, it's not like there was any romance between us or anything like that even though we were dating. We can make this nothing-to-do-with-romance-relationship-thing work out, right? We're still best friends anyway right?"

Akito eyes were still hid with his bangs. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

Silence blanketed the room for about five minutes.

"Yeah" Akito mumbled. "We're still best friends, and we can make this nothing-to-do-with-romance-relationship-think work out."

A grin was plastered across Sana's face. "YAY!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AKITO!!" She exclaimed giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Why were you laughing, Kurata?" Akito asked her.

She became dot-eyed.

"Laughing?"

"Yeah, when you woke up?"

"Oh, I had a dream where you asked me…"Sana was about to answer him but stopped when she noticed he was looking down her neck…

"AKITO!! YOU PERV!! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT!!" She screamed taking out her red mallet and whacking him with it.

"Shit! You still have that thing?"

"Duh! Stop looking down my dress!"

"I can't help it, you've really grown."

"Why you…."

Outside, Fuka and Aya were eavesdropping onto their 'conversation'.

"Aren't they so cute?" Aya giggled.

"I know, but Akito's dating someone…" Fuka said sadly.

"Yeah, this Akemi girl. Well, we can get them together right?"

"Get who together?"

"Sana and Akito."

"Definitely!"

**CORNY!! I know, not my best work. But reviews.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:  


_I can't believe I actually saw her today. Her, the girl of my dreams, the apple of my eye, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE…Sana. Sana Kurata_. Akito thought wretchedly_._ It had been hours since Sana's faint incident and after that, they walked each other to their classes and haven't seen each other since. School was over for the day, and here was Akito Hayama, taking his daily stroll outside, in the nightfall, sulking in his misery.

_It was my mistake. I'm the one who let her go. But what I did was somewhat right. I didn't want to harm her emotionally or physically. Keeping a secure distance from me is fine. Staying for good is just better. And I want her to have it in the better ways. If I didn't break up with her like that, there wouldn't be two broken hearts and I would have her for a little longer. But if that happened I'd be hurt. I'm not the one for her love; I don't deserve her one bit. And if I was still with her when she did find her true love, I'm sure I would be hurt immensely. Sana. She's the only one who can make me get sappy like this. But she's with Kamura now. Their love for each other must be well-built. _

And with that, Akito took his leave and ran to the dorm building...

Sana was sitting on the sofa in her dorm building, with a cup of coffee clutched in her hand. Aya had strong-willed to go over to Hisae and Fuka's. The boys were going to be there as well. Sana said she would stay in her and Aya's dorm for a moment or two, and then go over there. She wanted some time to herself. Some time to think.

There was a depressing smile on her face. _Wow. I feel better actually. Maybe a few tears here and there, but at least I'm not crying frantically. I guess meeting Akito, face to face, did the trick. But I'm still in love with him. That, I can't help. Maybe I'm using Nao. I should act more like a girlfriend; actually get attracted instead of letting him act like the girl. Since he's the one crabby about how we don't get romantic sometimes or go on any genuine dates. Then again, Naozumi is tad feminine. Akito, he's just pure tough. I feel protected when I'm around him. When I'm with Naozumi I feel as if, well if some guy was about to shoot me, Nao would stand in front of me and block the bullet. Then he'd hurt himself, fall down, letting the guy shoot me, rape me, hurt me, with flying colors. Akito wouldn't do something that stupid though. I like that about him. _

The smile on her face grew, and it grew a bit sadder as well. Tears dripped down her eyes. Just some tears. But they felt so intense, as if they could burn through her skin. Sana got up, and sipped up the last drop coffee. She got her brown coat and put it on herself, opened the front door and shut it behind. She was going to Fuka's and Hisae's dorm, as promised. Sana put on her hyper-hyper smile and ran to their dorm.

There was a loud knock on the door. Well not that loud, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll get it!" Fuka exclaimed, getting up from her seat and running up to the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Sana."

"Hi Fuka!"

Fuka studied Sana's expression. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sana took out her mirror really fast and checked her face and then put it back in her purse. "What? Oh, I'm fine."

She hung her coat on the coat hanger. Sana turned around to face the people sitting over there with a smile.

Hisae was there. _Smile._

Fuka was standing right beside her. _Smile._

Gomi and Takashi were looking at her with smiles. _Smile._

Naozumi and Tsyoshi were discussing about something, but stopped to smile at Sana. _Smile._

Aya had a muffin in her hand, she happened to take a bite out of it. _Smile._

And there was Akemi sitting beside Akito. _Smile._

Wait—AKEMI AND AKITO?? _No smile after realization. Fake nervous smile._

"Sana!" Akemi exclaimed with a grin.

"Yo." Was all Akito had said.

"Uh…Hi guys." Sana said and took a seat beside Hisae and Fuka. Sana was sweat dropping like crazy.

Everyone stared at her as if she was insane.

"Sana, are you okay?" Akemi asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Akito was just looking at Sana with an arched eyebrow.

_OH WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?! OH KAMI!! WHY!! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE? OH NO WAIT, WHY THE HELL IS AKEMI HERE!! OH NO WAIT!! WHY ARE THEY HERE--TOGETHER?? OHEMGEE, OHEMGEEE, OHEMGEE, I MEAN OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!OH KAMI PLEEEEEESE HELP ME!! _Sana thought very scared.

**??: You're forgetting something**

_WHAT? BABBIT! THIS IS NO TIME TO TALK TO MY IMAGINARY FRIEND!! _Sana thought.

**Sana's Conscience: I'm not that weird little white bat, I'm your sense of the right and wrong. Your conscience.**

_Yeah, yeah, TELL ME WHAT TO DO NOW!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR MENTAL SHIT!!_ Thought Sana.

**Sana's Conscience: Very well, your forgetting that theirs people around you. Staring at you. As if your insane. Because your expression keeps changing, you are not making any noise, your face is a bit red, and your sweating crazy! So yeah, snap out of it. Or else…**

_OR ELSE WHAT? I'M SNAPPING OUT OF IT BUT JUST TELL ME, OR ELSE WHAT?_ Sana thought crazily.

**Sana's Conscience: Well, I was going to say, Or else I'm going to call that annoying little bat known as 'Babbit' to annoy you out of your wits but come to think of it, or else Akito would think that you lied about the no-involving-romance-just-best-friends-relationship you told him about this morning.**

_Ohemgee, your right!! I HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT!! _Sana thought, breaking her little conversation.

"Sana?" Fuka asked her friend from junior high putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I just had some lemonade from Yemen before I came here, it must have gotten to my head." Sana lied very quickly.

"Oh okay, would you like some water?" Hisae asked her getting up.

"Yes please."

Hisae left to get the glass of water. Sana relaxed her expression and leaned back, closing her eyes for a second. "Stupid lemonade." She muttered.

"Where were you?" Akito asked, his monotone voice had brought Sana's face up. "I was…drinking some coffee and some lemonade. From Yemen. And when I drink foreign liquids, I need to be alone."

"O…Kay." Akito mumbled. _She is so weird, I miss her so bad._

"You two know each other?" Akemi asked smiling, looking briefly at Sana and then Akito. Everyone in the room must have literally spat the water they were just drinking out of their mouths except Sana and Akito.

Sana got dot-eyed.

"Do they know each other? DO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER? WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!" Gomi replied, laughing. Sana laughed nervously and Akito just smacked his forehead.

"Well do you?" Akemi was getting a little angry, she slightly frown and looked at Akito for the answer who simply said "Yes."

"For how long?"

"Ever since the sixth grade." Sana answered this time. Hisae had handed her cup of water, and she took a sip of it.

"And how does this make anything special?" Akemi turned to Gomi this time.

"She saved his life, he helped her with hers. A lot of stuff happened between them. You know, once they fell off a cliff together. Their best friends." Gomi spat. Sana smiled at him for not telling anything like –their exes-.

Naozumi kissed Sana on the cheek and ruffled her hair. She smiled at him. "Hey Sana. Maybe we should, go around town a little bit. To get to know everything?" He said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Aya said sweetly turning to Tsyoshi who nodded.

"We can show you guys around." Akemi butted in. Sana sweat dropped at this.

"Yeah sure." Akito agreed. Yay!

"So, how about tomorrow?" Takashi chimed in.

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"Tomorrow it is!"

Reviews,

Until then,

Megi.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Chapter nine:

"_No, I could never do that." Kaycee muttered, rubbing her eyes. Wiping off the tears. Alex looked at her with a solemn expression. "But, you have to. You know you love him." Kaycee sustained to weep, Alex put a strand of her auburn hair behind her hair. "Kaycee, you love him. You have to come clean, like how I..." Alex couldn't go on. He grits his fist, and looked away "Like how I came clean to you, four years ago." A smile ran up Kaycee's face. A miserable smile. In a very romantic yet sad way, she whispered "But what if he doesn't love me, like the way I love you." _

"Cut! Sana, that was brilliant, you too Naozumi." The director said, contented as ever. Sana smiled, and peeked at Naozumi who was beside her. These American dramas were very challenging, but at least the directors here were out of harm's way. She remembered how Rei use to go wild over the director from Mansion Of Water, the movie she had starred in. The movie that got her a fractured leg, and she also had to walk out of fire. "Good job Sana, you really did well." Nao stated, getting off from the bed and heading towards the water fountain.

"You too Nao. We have to get going, remember that we were going to around town with Akito and the others?" Sana reminded her boyfriend. Nao was tired, he wasn't hyper like Sana. Right after the day of school was over; they had to get to the studio. Naozumi would have insisted that he stayed and rested but he didn't want _his_ Sana to be with Akito without her boyfriend. Even though Akemi was there.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Let's get going then." Naozumi told Sana as they unchanged from their outfits into normal ones, and went out of the studio. Some limo guy drove them off to the dorm building they lived in. It was confirmed everybody would meet in front of the dorm building, and Nao and Sana were already there.

--

"This is ridiculous, where are they?" Fuka said heatedly. Everybody was already there except for Hisae and Gomi. And they had been waiting for what seemed like two hours but was really 20 minutes. "Maybe there going at it." Akito muttered, leaning on the brick wall. Not surprisingly, he was greeted by Sana's mallet. Oh yes, whacked severely. "What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"You think I didn't hear what you said?" Sana exclaimed back. They continued to ramble, and a question mark floated on top of Akemi's head as she became dot-eyed. "Are they always like this?" She asked Aya, was beside her.

Aya gave her the you-haven't-seen-anything look with a nod. "Oh yeah." Tsyoshi told her.

Fuka was fuming by now, and Takaishi kept trying to calm her down but she just outburst "That's it! I'm giving them a call!" Grabbing her cell phone, the osakan gal dialed up Hisae's cell number. There was giggling at first, Hisae's giggling but soon she began talking.

"Hello?" Hisae said in mid-giggle.

"HISAE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!!?AND GOMI??!?" Fuka screamed. Oh, so Fuka has temper problems like Tsyoshi too. Except she's a bit more normal, and her eyes don't shine.

"Sorry Fuka, we were just going to give you guys a call. We're staying in tonight, watch some home movies, and order KFC, something like that. We're too tired."

"So, you're not going to get your ass down here with Gomi?" Fuka asked her friend sadly.

"No, tell the guys I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Buh-bye."

They all heard a beep on the other line as Fuka shrugged. "Guess we're going to have to by ourselves."

---

Sorry, there's a part 2 coming up,

Until then,

Megi


	10. Chapter nine part two

Chapter nine part two:

"That's the Italian store me and my friends always go too when we go through the latest tittle-tattle, it has really good food. Right around this road, there's a fancy eatery called News Café; don't go there, awful food…" Akemi sustained to tell Fuka, Sana, Aya, Tsyoshi and Yuta about the places around town. Infrequently, Akito would help Akemi out but he was too busy staring at Sana. And Sana was too busy staring at Akito. They both knew they were staring at each other, sometimes Sana smiled, sometimes Akito raised an eye brow but then they would go back to the faces they had first and carry on staring. The staring almost malformed into gazing.

_He has such striking, bronze eyes. I wish I could tell him that…_Sana thought and smiled.

"What?" Akito asked her, as she smiled. "Nothing." Was her gigglish reply. "Yes, it's something. What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Just tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"  
"What if it's important?"

"It's not that important."

"It could be, how would dense girl like you know?"

"I'm not dense! Maybe a little, but the way you say it..."

"No, I can name a LOT of times you have been dense"

"Name three times when I've been really, super dense!"

"Fine, in the 6th grade we went to the field trip to Tokyo tower and you spilled fruit juice on me and-mfmm" He was cut off by Sana's hand. Sana clasped her palm on his mouth so he wouldn't say it. She knew exactly what thing he was going to say. After she spilled fruit juice on him, he kissed her. He stole her first kiss. She called him a pervert and stuff, but he what he really meant was that he liked her. He kissed her again in Christmas, she still didn't get it. And then on the rooftop during middle school, she still didn't get it. After Sana and Akito got together, akito had told her all the facts and called her dense for not understanding.

So, yeah, Sana knew what he was getting at. The only reason she stopped him was because Akemi was there. Hello? Akito's girlfriend?

"Fine, I won't say it. Jeez." He smirked and calmly slapped off Sana's hand. At this, Akemi turned around and raised an eye brow. "Say what?"

Sana amplified her eyes and panicked. She always had known to dread at something so stupid.

"Where is it?"Akito asked Sana.

"Where's what?!?" She exclaimed in a jumpy tone, jumping up and down.

"That thing you always take out."  
"Oh you mean this?" She took out her rubber mallet and handed it to Akito who walloped her on the head.

"Thanks." Sana mumbled, she calmed down and stood still, rubbing her head.

"No, what are you guys talking about? Like, what did Sana not want you to say?" Akemi was looking at Akito. Sana tried her best to sidetrack them both, but they weren't falling for her tricks. Fuka and Aya caught on with Yuta and Tsyoshi. They had heard the whole tête-à-tête between Akito and Sana. Of course, they were use to their standard flirting. Except they were both with other people, so it seemed odd.

"Then it's going to wreck the surprise." Akito muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Akemi raised her brow. "Oh what surprise?" It seemed as if Akito had it all considered out. "Your birthday surprise. For your birthday which is in two days time." Sana became dot-eyed and stopped in mid-jump; everyone else fell from where they stood anime style.

"Say what?" Fuka asked in her osakan accent. "It's my birthday in two days; my parents are not here or anything. So I'm just going to spend time with Akito and my friends." She blushed, smiled, and looked at her feet. Whoa, Akemi was shy.

**Babbit: They were only talking about her birthday, what's up with the blushing?**

***Everyone glares at Babbit***

**Babbit: I'm never wanted *cries and stumbles away***

**Me: MUWAHAHAHAHA! O0o0oh, back to the fic!**

"Hey look! An ice-cream parlor, let's go stop and get some ice cream. "Aya said thoughtfully. Everybody approved and went in to the charming little place to get some ice-cream. As they waited in line, they heard Akemi wave to a guy across the room with another girl and say "Hi!" They all looked at the boy; he had black kind-of prickly hair with blue eyes. And the girl beside him very long dark coffee hair with big adorable green eyes.

The boy and the girl walked up to Akemi and smiled. "Hey Akemi." The boy greeted. "Hi." The girl plainly said, pleasantly.

"Guys, this is Yuki." Akemi told Sana, Fuka, Aya, Tsyoshi and Yuta, gesturing to the boy. "And this is Lora," She then gestured towards the girl. Yuki looked somewhat Japanese but Lora was Canadian, or at least they thought because she was wearing a shirt with the Canadian flag on it.

"Yuki, Lora, this is Tsyoshi, this is his girlfriend Aya. And this is Sana. There all childhood friends with Akito. "Akemi was being very gracious to this boy. Sana looked at Akemi for a sec, there was something in her eye that told her something was not right. She then glanced at Akito who didn't even have a tip-off of envy on his face. Funny, whenever Sana was with Naozumi, Akito would get jealous like hell.

"Nice to meet you." Aya said by the book. "Your Japanese right?"

"I am." Yuki replied. "She's Canadian, read the shirt." He chuckled at his own little joke and looked at his watch. "We have to go now, bye." Yuki and Lora waved to them and walked out of the automatic doors. Fuka gave Akemi a puzzled look. "You guys are friends?"

"Ever since childhood." Akemi sighed. "Oh, he's dating Lora." She smiled and took her ice cream cone before heading out the automatic doors, the rest shrugged and followed.

**Babbit: Eh? Where was Naozumi in all of this?**

***Akito karate chops Babbit's head*  
**

**Me: He'll be back; I didn't mention anything on purpose. And I didn't invite nosy, annoying, bunny bats like you in my fic!  
Babbit: Except I'm not a bunny bat, I'm a Babbit! **

**Me: Not only that you're unwanted too!  
Babbit: *leaves and cries*  
**

"I guess we have to go to the park now." Yuta said. Everyone nodded and headed to the park.

This was getting more and more motivating.

--

**So, how did you like it? I know, it's been a while. Keep looking up, because there is some SXA stuff coming up. Oh and AXY, and what could that mean? Figure it out! Lol, okay, reviews. **

**Until then,**

**Megi**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:  
**

"So, you're still just an actress?" Akito asked Sana, looking away. Sana crumpled her brows; did he ever make eye contact? No, Hayama infrequently made eye contact. They were still on foot on the pavement, walking up to the park.

"Yes, I am. Just an actress and a poet. Well, I just wrote a poem. Mama is a novelist, and now that I am old enough to read her work, I really love it. So I took a stride up to creativeness too, I got a little help from Mama. Like about the subjects, the focal point."She answered, glancing at him. Her cheeks flushed a strawberry pink as she looked down at her shoes. Akito looked at her.

"What kind of poems?" Sana didn't really fancy to answer, she would just say it was in all-purpose, but it wasn't. So, truthfully, Sana dear replied "Romantic. I have one with me right now." After a few seconds of waiting, Sana magically held a sepia-printed paper with a poem written on it. "Here" She handed Akito the poem, who just read.

_I loved you more than I have ever known_

_Those starry eyes_

_Those tender lips_

_You made my heart melt_

_Then boil into a roaring fire_

_I now know_

_What my eyes could not see_

_You are the only one that is for me_

_Many nights those tears flew_

_Being myself without anyone_

_Anyone to care about the thoughts_

_Looking at the sky and knowing_

_Many mistakes I had_

_Many mistakes I have had_

"It was one of my first ones…" Sana muttered as Akito completed reading it. "It's good." He complimented, handing the poem back. Sana smiled. His compliments meant a lot.

"Hey lovebirds, I think we should give Hisae and Gomi a call. Just to check up on them." Fuka said, flouting the stillness. Sana blushed and akito turned a light pink when she said lovebirds. Akemi turned around, and hoisted an eyebrow at Fuka. "Err…Sorry; we just use to call them that when we were at school. You know, just for fun, to piss them off." She nervously laughed, Akemi said nothing.

"So, why don't you call them this time?" Fuka asked the timid brunette girl who was walking beside her, Aya. "Okay, hold on." Aya told Fuka as she took her cell phone out, dialed up Hisae's number and waited to hear someone on the other line. She heard some silly laughs, Hisae's giggling, as if she was being tickled and heard an 'I'll get it this time' from Gomi.

"Hello?" Gomi said, from the other line.

"Oh, hey Gomi! Just checking up on you, everything alright?" Aya said considerately. Her eyebrows were unwrinkled as she spoke, and also put it on speaker so everyone else can hear.

"Yeah, we're good. Just watching a really hilarious movie. What about you guys?"

"Fine, just going to the park. Um, take care."

Funny, Aya could just tell he was smirking.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry about it. Bye." He said mysteriously before hanging up. Aya put her cell phone back in her purse and gave the rest of them a 'there-you-have-it' look with a wave. "Hey, there's Nao." Tsyoshi said, pointing to the silver-haired teen that happened to be chatting to another man beside him around the park.

Sana ran up to him and cuddled him greatly. "HI NAO!!!!!!" Everyone else just waved. Except Akito, he had that stoic yet cute expression on his face. "So, this is Sana Kurata." The man who Nao was talking to chuckled as he spoke. Sana smiled and said "Yup, that's me! And you are?"

The man smiled. "Jerry Fargo. But you can call me, Mr. Fargo." He began. "I am well-acquainted with Naozumi for a week or so. I'm well-known with his employment, and I am asking him to accept the offer of being in my new movie…" Sana gasped with Aya, Akemi and Fuka. They made big admiring eyes. "What movie?" They chorused.

Mr. Fargo chuckled before saying, "I can't tell you. But I can tell Sana, though, because I want her to act in my movie." He then turned to Sana who had a baffled look. Naozumi laughed. "He wants you to be in the movie Sana. With me?"

"If Sana unites with us, we have the main female role, but we still need another guy. We were going to take Natsumi Hayama for the main female role but..." "NATSUMI HAYAMA!" Sana interrupted, bowled over (AN: just love that word, lol) She then looked at Akito who shrugged and then at Mr. Fargo. So0o0o, Natsumi was Akito's sister and she was an actress now?

"Yes, do you know her? She's very excellent. She was in my last movie, it was a triumph. I have a thing for Japanese crew, my mother was Japanese and I know all about the traditions and all, Sana-chan."

Sana took a bottomless gulp of air before ignition and making Mr. Fargo expand his eyes to the maximum. "DO I KNOW HER? DO I KNOW HER? THAT'S LIKE ASKING IS MY HAIR BROWN? DO I HAVE BROWN EYES? IS MY MANAGER REI SAGAMI? OF COURSE I KNOW HER! She's," Sana took another deep breath and signaled towards Akito "SHE'S AKITO HAYAMA'S SISTER! I KNOW HER, NATSUMI HAYAMA A.K.A EX-OYAKADON-BAKKA!"

Mr. Fargo puffed-up his eyes once again. "Natsumi use to be a rice bowl idiot?"

Of course, Sana was not paying attention. She was going insane over this. Until "So, you're the cherished Natsumi's brother eh? Akito is it? I first saw you at Natsumi's wedding party. " Mr. Fargo told Akito. Sana bunged and hid her eyes with her bangs in front of Akito, her hands clenched into fists. "Why…Didn't you tell me that your sister was a married actress?"

"I thought you would know." Was Hayama's wise-ass answer.

**Babbit: So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o what's Natsumi's last name now?  
**

"So, what's Natsumi's last name now?" Sana asked Mr. Fargo, tranquil once again.

**Babbit: I JUST SAID THAT!**

"Kazuki I believe, yes, Natsumi Kazuki. No one ever calls her that though; we stick to standard old Natsumi Hayama."**  
**

"That's not the point." Fuka clanged in with Aya and Akemi. "The point is if Sana accepts the offer…"

"Sure! I guess I'll take it, I can always plunge out if I want to right?" Sana asked Naozumi with a grin.

"Of course you can, but you wouldn't torture us like that would you?"

"Torture has nothing to do with this."

"So, what about the guy you needed for the movie?" Akemi enquired, shifting a wisp of her hair behind her ear. Tsyoshi eyed Akito and then Sana. "I already have that outlined out too, my dear." Mr. Fargo said peacefully before leaning on a tree. "They say, when you're famous, the blood, the gifted blood runs through your family body." He began, everyone silently listened. "Your family has some of the blood too. Natsumi is hell of a first-class actress, and Akito knows Karate I believe."

"Wait a sec—you're thinking of taking Akito in the movie?" Yuta called out, being the first one to get what he was talking about. Leaving Aya and Sana to be the last. Mr. Fargo nodded as a respond to Takaishi's question. "What do you say, Hayama?" Sana eye's blistered through his as she gave him the you-better-say-yes-look. Akito glimpsed at it and shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"You are not being ironic are you?" Tsyoshi broke in.

"No..."

"HURRAY!" Sana screeched, pretty much breaking everyone's eardrums.

"Uh great, so I'll see you three at the studio tomorrow. Here's the studio's card, appointment number and all that jazz." Mr. Fargo was about to give it to Sana, but only God knew how unorganized she could be so he just gave it Naozumi. "Don't be late." And stepped into a limo before the limo just drove off.

"What just happened?" Akemi asked, perplexed.

"I really have no idea, let's go home. It's getting late." Naozumi persisted. As they approved and walked home, Naozumi, Sana, and Akito, the three of them were still thinking _what just happened?_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooh, another chapter. OKAY, reviews please.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!!Beep…beeps…beep…!!! CRASH!!!!! KABLOO-EEEH!!!!!!!  
**

Aya directly opened her eyes. The sunshine faintly jabbed through the velvet curtains above her head. She stifled back a gasp. What the hell was that? Aya was lying down on her bed, in her room. Fully clothed in a short teal nightgown, with a teddy bear clasped in her arms. It was morning. What was that crash outside though?

**SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!  
**

This time it sounded like a shatter. Aya sat up straight on her bed, and rubbed her eyes as she kicked off her coverlet. Then she glided her feet into her bear slippers and walked up to her door. Funny, there was a weak 'beep…beep…beep' coming from outside her room. She expanded her eyes as she comprehended what it was. The smoke alarm!

Some smolder was niggling in her room through the crannies and nooks of her white door. Without a second thought, the brunette girl twisted the door knob and opened the door. Another gasp.

The jingle of sizzling flames, the odor of burning food and the display of smoke swathing the kitchen. Aya turned her head to find Sana in the kitchen. She was holding a saucepan and was boiling SOMETHING, with another hand on her waist, as if she was a mother. Sana's face was coated with flour, but you could still she the deformed streak on her face that happened to be a smile. Her chocolate eyes contrasting, and her chaotic brown hair brilliantly bordered her face.

"S-Sana?" Aya stammered. Sana looked up at her with a grin. "Good morning Aya! This is our first Saturday, and I finally get time to make breakfast!"

Breakfast, which could clarify a lot. Sana cooking, that could clarify more.

Sana felt blameworthy for not clearing EVERYTHING up to Aya. So she looked down at whatever she was frying and said "The fire wasn't that much of a difficulty."

"What fire, Sana?"  
"The fire that took place a few minutes ago."  
"There was a fire?!? Are you okay?!?"

Aya was very anxious about her friend. She raised her hands and stuck them to her cheeks.

"I took care of the fire, Aya. Don't worry, I'm fine."  
"So, what was the crash right now?"  
"Um…I put popcorn baggy in the microwave and then I overcooked it in there, and the door was stuck so I couldn't take the popcorn baggy out so I smashed it with a real metal hammer."

Aya gulped and her eyes were similar to those round discs right now. She walked over to Sana. "Uh...Sana, you don't have to cook breakfast today. Don't you have that meeting for that uh movie with Hayama-kun and Naozumi?"

Sana's face turned chibi as she plunged the pan on the floorboards and shrieked in aggravation. Aya wordlessly watched. "Oh my God! Aya, I forgot! I'm so sorry, that I couldn't chef breakfast!" Sana reddened and bawled in a dreadfully chibi style at her idiocy. Aya chuckled tensely. "No Sana, it's okay. I'll go somewhere to eat with Tsyoshi maybe, why don't you go over to the studio. I don't want you to be late."

Sana stopped crying and all her mumbo jumbo as Aya said those words. She gave her friend a full-size bear hug before running into her room to change.

--

**BREEEEENG! BREEEENG!!!!!! BREEEENG!!!!!!!  
**

'_What the fuck?' _Akito at a snail's pace opened his eyes and turned around. His cell phone was ringing.

Akemi had changed his ringtone to some bothersome BREEENGS last night to wake him up by calling him in the morning? Akito sighed and seized his cell. "What is it, Akemi?" He knew it was his long-standing girlfriend.

"AKITO HAYAMA! YOU HAVE A CONFERANCE TODAY FOR A MOVIE! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE!! NOW!!!!!!" The maddening womanly voice who happened to be Akemi, yelled. "Alright, I get it. Tell Kurata I'll be downstairs waiting for her." He mumbled. "Aki, what makes you think that Sana won't be waiting for _you?_" Another sigh escaped his mouth as he sat up. "Because Sana Kurata has time management problems, bye." Akemi was madly baffled by his answer. "Um…OKAY, bye."

_That shut her up _Akito thought walking into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed his clothes into a hot outfit and then went into the kitchen. Hayama looked over at the other room; his current roommate was gone, again. It was a she, and it wasn't Akemi.

There's nothing to do right now, and he was not hungry. So, Akito went out of the dorm, locked the door shut behind him and started down the hallway.

--

"TAKAISHI!!!!" Fuka echoed through the halls. She was just taking a stroll around the halls until she found her boyfriend, Takaishi/Yuta in the same hallway. "What are you doing here?" Takaishi asked Fuka, as his girlfriend walked up to him. Fuka shrugged. "I don't know. Hisae's not here, she left a memo saying she left early in the morning with Gomi to…somewhere. So, I'm just taking a walk. What are you doing here?"

Yuta shrugged as well. "Same, just taking a walk. Anyway, Fuka, I have to go now."

"Where?"

"To my cousin's place, we're all having this 'thing'. I would take you with me but…"  
"No, it's okay Yuta! You should take pleasure in your family-alone time! I'll be fine!" Fuka interrupted and grinned. Yuta smiled and pecked on her cheek as she evenly blushed. "Okay, see you later." The osakan gal nodded as she saw her boyfriend go through the front doors of the dorm building. With a groan, she turned around and saw Akito coming her way.

"Aki! Where ya going?" Her twang being spoken specifically as she waved. Hayama looked down at her. "The meeting…For the movie. I'm waiting for Kurata and Kamura."

"Oh, well I'm wishing you good luck." Fuka told him, smirking. _Good luck with Sana._

"Good luck with what?"

"You know what, later." Fuka winked and walked up back to her room leaving a very bewildered Hayama who said "Uh…Later."

--

"Sana-Chan! Be careful!" Naozumi called to his hyperactive girlfriend, who happened to be running beside him in the halls. "I can't snoop to your safety blabbering now Nao, I'm going to be tardy! LATE! AND SO ARE YOU! AND HAYAMA'S WAITING FOR ME!"

Naozumi glanced at Sana for a second. She slowed down and hesitated "I mean u-us, h-h-he's wai-ting for us!" Her last few words took much more self-confidence than the others. Nao nodded to himself as he did a hushed 'phew', a sigh of relief. Sana did the same, tilting her head. A smile came up her face as she saw Hayama waiting for _THEM_ outside. "Hey Akito!" The brunette girl greeted.

Akito looked over at Sana, with a blank expression. "Yo." He muttered. She was wearing a golden tank top that had the number '78' emblazed on it with black, and a black miniskirt. Her locks were down too. Hmm…Akito remembers what Sana wore four years ago, and he doesn't even bear in mind what Akemi wore last night. Typical.

Sana grinned at her ex-boyfriend and snatched her current boyfriend's and his wrist, dragging them off to the studio.

"Wait, Sana! We have a limo reserved, their coming to pick us up!" Naozumi told her, trying to prevent her but Sana stopped herself anyway. "Yeah, idiot." Akito said, referring to Sana. Nao took note of how Akito just called her an idiot, without even caring. Nao was always cautious with his words when he spoke to Sana. Oh well, perhaps that's why Sana broke up with Akito. {A/N: DUH, Sana didn't tell Nao why they REALLY broke up.}

"Oh riiiiiiiight." Sana realized and narrowed her eyes at Akito once he called her an idiot. "Hey, look, there's the limo right now." She pointed her index finger to a glossy black car heading their way. They all took note of the spiffy driver inside wearing shades.

The limo stopped and the trio went into. Sana took a seat sandwiched between Naozumi and Hayama. She wriggled feeling a bit troubled at first but got use to it in the middle of the ride.

**Babbit: It's a been a while since I came in….**

**Akito/Sana/Naozumi look up at Babbit: And we were having our peace…**

**Babbit: You call tainted love *shows a picture of Sana, akito and Naozumi*, suspicious activities *shows a picture of Gomi and Hisae* and...Oh…there's nothing on Fuka and Takaishi right now. Buuut there will be later.**

**Sana: All of that must be much more peaceful than having a maddening white Babbit following you around.**

**Babbit:*flabbergasted***

They all looked down from Babbit and felt the car come to a halt. Sana smiled and hard-pressed Nao to unlock the door. Naozumi got out first, then Sana and then Akito. Sana sensed a quantity of butterflies soaring around in the ditch of her stomach, but she expertly unnoticed them as a contented to overexcited emotion took over. Once again, Naozumi and Akito were being pulled by Sana.

--

So, R and R.

Until then,

Megi ^_^


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:  
**"So, I'm glad you're back. What else can I say?" The man chuckled looking at the young wedded woman that stood before him. The woman grinned warily as she placed a tuft of her dark brown coiled hair behind her ear. "Are they here yet? I'm dying to meet her." She said eagerly, clasping her hands together.

The man shot her a thoughtful look and serenely said "I'm not certain. Maybe, I should ask Linda. I'm dying to talk to her as well." The woman giggled. "Okay, give Linda a call. How is she anyway? I didn't really get to chat to her in my way in." He smiled. "Linda's dreadfully busy, because of me. Anyway, let me ask her. Just a second, my dear."

The man looked down at his desk and pressed a red button. There was a small speaker through which you could speak through. "Linda?" He asked, talking through the speaker. "Mr. Fargo! Is there something wrong?" A womanly voice spoke through from the speaker which was supposedly Linda. Mr. Fargo cleared his throat and said "Well, are they here yet?"

"Who?"  
"Miss Kurata, Mr. Hayama and ."

"Hmm…No, but I just saw a limo stop from the outside of the studio. And a tornado coming towards the building..."

"That's Miss Kurata, send her in please."

"Oh, indeed." Linda said kindly as a beep was heard. Mr. Fargo looked back up at the woman who he was talking to. "Can you please do a favor for me?" He said lightly. She nodded and smiled. "Sure, what is it?" Mr. Fargo pointed his index finger to the closet across the room. "Go hide in there, for the humor." He chuckled.

She smirked and gave him a knowing look as she stepped into the closet.

**2 seconds later...**

"MR. FARGO!!!!!!" screeched a voice from his door and made Mr. Fargo jump. "Oh, Sana, it's you." He said calmed "Indeed it is." Sana said slyly. "Oh, and, here's Hayama and Nao." She grinned and pulled them into the room with one hand. "Yes, well, have a seat will you?" Mr. Fargo said gently, motioning them to be seated.

Sana and Akito, and Nao both took a seat. Sana and Akito sat across Naozumi since there was an enormous table in between. Mr. Fargo stood up and passed out some papers to each and every one of them. "Is this all? Aren't there more people?" Nao chimed in the stillness.

"There is, they'll be here in the minority of minutes. Anyway, I'm going to have to go down for a little bit. But I will leave you something to play with." Mr. Fargo replied coolly as he chuckled. Play with? What the hell? He went over to the closet and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mr. Fargo! I thought you would never open that door!" Said the woman breathlessly who had hid in it but came out now.

"NATSUMI CHAN!!!!" Sana shrieked, by the sight of her best friend's sister in front of her, open-mouthed. "Oi Natsumi." Akito mumbled.

"SANA-CHAN!!!" Natsumi screamed, running up to her with open arms. Mr. Fargo chuckled and walked over to the door as he said "Well, I'll let you all catch up. I'll be back though." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind. Sana watched wordlessly before turning back to Natsumi.

"Sana-chan, how have you been?" She took a seat beside her with a huge grin. Akito had is detached look painted all over his face and Naozumi raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Oh great! Sorry, I never got to see you the day you left to L.A. How have you been?"

"Oh the usual, but now I'm a little busier because of Kiki and Daniel." She replied with an edgy smile. "Right Akito?" Akito looked up at his sister. "Yaaaaaa, Natsumi." Natsumi's lovable and pretty face warped into an infuriated red one. "How many times have I told you to call me ONEE-CHAN?"

_This is asking for too much…._Thought Akito rolling his eyes.

**Babbit: Oi Natsumi is back! Where's that husband of yours?  
American Babbit pops out of nowhere: let them get to those themselves.**

"Kiki and Daniel?" Sana asked, befuddled as ever. Natsumi giggled. "My kids. I named Kiki, and since my father-in-law was such an awesome guy, he died. His name was Dan, so I named my boy Daniel."

Sana smiled. "How old are they?" "Oh, they are just a year old."

"And who IS your husband?" Sana asked. Natsumi blushed. "Oh, Yoshi!"

They giggled, they laughed, they squealed, they talked. _I'll never understand woman..._Thought Akito and Naozumi who were still sitting their, waiting for Mr. Fargo and the rest of the squad. Yoshi was Natsumi's boyfriend for a while in Japan and Sana had apparently met him. There was a clicking noise from the door as they all spun their heads around. A man walked in and said. "We're all up at the 3rd floor, in the 3rd door to the right. Please bring your papers that Mr. Fargo had passed out to you." He closed the door behind him before leaving.

**After a few minutes…**

Sana knocked on the 3rd door on the right in the 3rd floor. After that, she opened it and gaped as she saw an even LARGER black and polished table with people sitting all around it. Mr. Fargo sat all the way to the north, where he was the boss. Sana gulped and let the rest, Akito, Naozumi and Natsumi who had followed behind her, in.

She mutely sat on a stool beside a girl who had smiled at her. She had short, choppy black-blue hair with golden-like calm eyes, a sugary smile, dressed in a cute long-sleeved shirt and a windswept skirt. Naozumi, without a second thought, took the empty seat next to Sana and Akito acted as if he didn't care. That was not the reaction Nao expected. Akito took a seat beside a girl with mid-back-length light golden-brown curls and dark brown eyes, clothed in a halter and tights.

Mr. Fargo cleared his throat. "Hello, welcome back to Fargo production movies. For those of you, who are new, welcome!" Natsumi flashed a grin at the girl who sat next to Akito and glowered at him. _What's that all about?_ He thought, bewildered.

"And everyone, welcome Natsumi Hayama! Welcome back, Natsumi." A lady called, everyone clapped and smiled at Natsumi who blushed. "Oh, but this time Natsumi won't be playing the lead role."

Natsumi nodded. "That's right. I play a vital character, but someone else is going to be our superstar this time!" The girl who sat beside Akito sat up straight and had a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Who is it?" Naozumi and Sana said dot-eyed, baffled as ever. Everyone except the girl, who sat beside Hayama, fell over and sweat dropped.

"We don't even know what the movie is about, Mr. Fargo." The girl who sat next to Sana spoke, tenderly. A woman with glasses, who had an ID card pinned to her suit that read 'Linda' stood up and smiled. "We will soon, Caitlyn." Linda told the soft-spoken girl, whose name was Caitlyn. Mr. Fargo banged his fist against the table making everyone jump. He chuckled to himself. "No, Linda, we will know about it now."

"What's the genre?" Sana questioned. "Romance, humor, horror, Angst…" Linda answered but was cut short by Sana who exclaimed "HORROR? ANGST? WHAT THE HELL?" "It's nothing like that Sana-chan, it won't be that awful." Linda smiled. Sana relaxed her appearance and sat back down as they discussed.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, where's Takaishi-kun?" Aya giggled as she took a nip of her coffee. Fuka sat across her. "Oh, he had to go expend some time with his relatives." The osakan girl replied, sitting back. They were at the neighborhood star bucks down the street, with Akemi who had gone to the ladies room. "I wonder what the movie is about."Fuka mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sure Sana would tell us." Aya said optimistically. "What if it's romantic?" Fuka said deviously, putting her finger to her lip and in a chibi way, she smirked. She giggled and that bowed into an evil laugh. But she stopped when she didn't hear Aya laugh back. Turning her head around, Fuka found Aya looking down at the table with creased eyebrows. "Something wrong Aya?"

Aya sighed and didn't respond for a minute. Fuka watched. "I don't know, Fuka. Maybe it's not right to interfere like this."  
"Inter-"  
But Fuka was cut short with Aya interrupting. "I mean, Hayama-Kun could really be in love with Akemi for all we know. And what if it's real? And for all we know, Sana could be really in love with Naozumi-Kun. Maybe if we do mess about, we could break four hearts and everything would be confusion. We don't know who they accurately love, we just have an idea."

_An idea…Just an idea…_

"You're right Aya, you are tremendously correct. It's not like the time when we were in middle school, this is much more serious. Maybe we should just stay out of this."

"Stay out of what?" A voice called from behind Aya.

_Akemi…Did she hear us? OH NO! _Fuka and Aya thought, swapping glances. "Uh, nothing Akemi." Fuka stammered. "It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Aya asked. Akemi blushed and nodded.

"Well…um…want to go to the shopping center?"  
"Without Sana and Hisae?"  
"Okay, not the mall. We could just take a walk."  
"Fine with me."

--

**SO? How did you like it? R and R people, thanks.**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


End file.
